


I Have Only Tears To Shed

by SociopathicOwO



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Demon/Human Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Witch Hunters, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicOwO/pseuds/SociopathicOwO
Summary: Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky.If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers.If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed.Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	I Have Only Tears To Shed

**Author's Note:**

> A South Park AU I made based on Witch Hunt (I'll put a link to that song) I also made this because theres not enough Dip. I need more! >3<  
This is my first fic so please no harsh comments, thx!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJBH70Lntro

Pip's POV:  
Tears streaming down my face, I cried out from tight bonds. I pleaded with the crowds of people below for someone, anyone to let me down, to even take a moment to listen. But it had been far too late for that. The minute I had my arms and legs tied to the wooden cross behind me all possible belief in any innocence I might have faded away.

It was just as he had said. I smiled at his memory, as ironic as that was.

'Guilty until proven innocent.'

I felt a throbbing pain throughout my head, the shouting voices of the crowd assaulting from all around. Making my best attempt to lift my head, I looked back to the crowd. There I found him, and there I looked to the eyes of my own father.

"P-please," I begged, knowing he wouldn't listen. Knowing that despite the expectations I had strived every day to achieve, this was likely the best thing to happen to him.

I felt more tears burn up and flutter away from my eyes. I'm so scared, I'm terrified. Why? Why me?

What had I done? Why did I deserve this? Was I not good enough? Did they all really hate me?

I watched, horrified, as my own father prepared to set on fire the cross I was on.

Why?

I felt a whimper escape my throat, I struggled and pleaded more than any other time in my life just to be set free.

Closing my eyes, I begged. Please, Anyone, save me! But everyone thought that was a witch, who would save me now? I only cried more, hearing the sounds of flames below. P-please... but no matter how much I pleaded, no one would be there, no one would save me, would they?

So that's all it takes then, I give up. I've always tried so hard, I guess it meant nothing, no one cared.

Well, he always cared. But... but he wasnt even here. Was he just a liar too? I felt as my tears dried from my face, and as the fire licked at my feet. I shut my eyes tighter. 

To my own surprise, I was overwhelmed by a raging heat in almost an instant. I've never burned to death before, though, so I guess that's just how it is. But it's so calm to me, somehow.

And it doesn't feel like flames.

Feeling my restraints being undone, I opened my eyes again, only to see pitch black. But, but I knew this pitch black!

I turned my head up within the embrace of the one I knew so well, the only one who would ever listen, ever understand. I looked up to meet the eyes of Damien. 

But he wasn't the same. H-he didnt look human. There was a pentagram drawn across his left eye, which was now completely black, and his other eye was a darker shade of crimson than what I was used to.

Damien looked like a Witch.

"D-Damien?"

"Witch!" Startled, I quickly turned, hearing screams in the crowd. I felt a warm touch against my cheek, which pulled my face back into Damien's sweater.

"Shhh... Its okay now, I'm here." The older boy softly spoke, wiping a tear from my eye as I looked back up at his face.

"W-whats going on?" I asked frantically, starting to panic, looking over the weird markings on the other's face.

"That's not important ri-" Damien started to speak, but his words were silenced as I pulled my hand up to his face, tracing the golden pentagram-shape surrounding his left eye.

"But your face... and wings? And-" Damien pulled me close, and into a kiss.

The kiss we shared was a light and simple embrace, and didn't last long. Before I could even react, I was back against his chest and hearing his steady breaths.

I could swear I heard him say something, too, but I couldn't really tell.

More screams resounded from the crowd behind us, but I silenced them out. Held in the warmth and comfort of Damien's chest, all the fear I had before broke loose, and I stood there, sobbing into his arms.

"I'm here, everything's going to be okay." He whispered into my ear, hand feading through my hair. Tears stinging against my cheek and rolling down the front of Damien's sweater, I closed my eyes. Maybe from the stress, or just his warmth, I didnt know. But I kept my eyes closed and drifted to sleep in my lover's arms.

\---

Damien's POV:  
"He WHAT?" Enraged, I let out my anger on the nervous witch before me. Twitching about, he glanced away from me and repeated his words,

"I- G-gregory k-knows, Damien. He k-knows everything." I watched as Tweek carefully spoke out the words, seemingly unsure of what he should say.

"I dont give a flying fuck what that brat knows," I spat out, the rage in me not capable of being contained, "Where the hell is Phillip?"

Tweek glanced back up at me, nervously twiddling his fingers, "I, y-you cant-"

"I cant what?" I shouted back at the twitching mess before me, I wouldn't normally get this upset with him, but I wasnt to concerned with Tweek's problems at the moment.

"G-gregory w-wants you to f-find Pip, he needs to know w-w-what you are!" Tweek's eyes trained against the floor.

"I thought you said he knew?" I asked, glaring at the witch in front of me.

"H-he does! Well," Tweek sighed for a moment before continuing, "He knows I'm a... y-you-know, and k-knows your not human. But he has no idea your the literal spawn of Satan!" Saying that last bit too loud, the boy immediately covered his mouth after speaking.

I growled to myself, I understood what Tweek meant. It was likely a trap, I got it. But... I chuckled to myself.

"D-Damien?" The witch asked, I stopped him.

"I appreciate you trying to stop me, but it's not going to work," Tweek looked back up at me to interject, but I stopped him again. "I'm going to save Pip, trap or not," I turned away, Tweek stayed quiet, and there was silence.

"I-I," I heard the small witch started to speak, "If it was Craig I would too." He stated, sparking a bit of surprise from me, though I guess I shouldn't have been. "Alright, I-I'll help you."

I smiled, but it was only for so long. I turned back to face Tweek, "So, where is my boyfriend?"

"G-gregory has Pip t-tied up against a cross, he's planning on b-burning him on it."

"Where." I felt my blood start to boil in me, one second here was the love of my life suffering with that insufferable bastard there, and I couldn't take it.

"The c-center of town." The minute Tweek finished speaking, it took just a snap of my fingers and we were there. Among a crowd of people I looked ahead to their center of attention.

And it was him.

I watched Pip, strung up against the cross, bonds carefully securing him into place. Small licks of flame beginning to form underneath him lit by his shit-hole of a father himself. I looked around, no where within the crowd nor on the stage did I see Gregory. Shit. That was probably bad.

I looked back up to Phillip, where I was immediately alarmed by the growing flames below him and, without much more thought, ran up to save him.

I knew I was scared, I knew that without having to really think about it. I knew the crowd was alarmed, in fact Tweek likely was as well, but I didnt care about that. I didnt even care that I had played myself into Gregory's stupid plan.

As I held Pip into my arms, pulling him close into my chest and quickly untieing his restraints, all I cared about were those two beautiful eyes. The ones I saw as Phillip, my Phillip, looked back up at me as I looked down at him.

"D-Damien?" I could hear the fear in his voice, I went to comfort him until another voice resounded from the crowd.

"Witch!" I glared over at them, wanting to attack. Looking back down however, remembering the fear in his eyes, I turned my attention to Pip instead, pressing my hand against his cheek and turning him away from the crowd, back to me.

"Shhh... Its okay now, I'm here." I spoke, terrified of breaking him, a thought I only really had after noticing the tears in his eyes, and I gently wiped them away.

"W-whats going on?" I looked at him, seemingly terrified. It seemed like he was looking at something in particular, but I couldn't be sure.

"That's not important ri-" I went to comfort him, but I was stopped. Pip reached his hand out to my face and I paused dead in my tracks as he traced out a shape over my left eye, one that seemed like- shit.

"But your face... and wings? And-" Shit. That's bad, really bad. Not wanting him to say anymore about the symbol on my face, I quickly reacted the first way I could think to. I quickly pulled Pip into a light kiss. I kept it short and sweet, despite wanting to stay like in it forever, there with him. But as quickly as it started, it had ended, and I kept him held carefully within my arms.

I muttered a quick, "Shit." to myself and looked down at the trembling figure held against me.

I heard more screams resounding from behind and turned my head slightly to face them. I noticed a majority of the crowd was gone, no sign of Gregory still, and... Tweek and Craig... shit. That probably wasnt going to end up well, I wanted to help him, but knew I would make it worse. Especially now if Craig knew the truth.

I felt an increased trembling in my arms and snapped my attention back down to Pip.

I felt the wet tears through my sweater, and quickly started to console him.

"I'm here, everything going to be okay." I whispered to him, and ran my fingers through his messied, golden locks. Not that long later I felt his trembling stop, looking down at him, I could tell he had fallen asleep, now was just a matter of what to do next.

I grumbled to myself, "This would be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading! Let me know if you want an encore, I guess. I might change certain ratings based on what happens then. 
> 
> Oh! I almost forgot!  
ECP AQW TQNN HQT EJCTKUOC?


End file.
